


Speaking in Tongues

by celli



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Morning After, soft sweet murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Yusuf stared down at him. “Beautiful,” he said softly, one of many words he would have to teach Nicolò to speak in his language soon. Maybe today would be the day for it. “So beautiful. How could I have ever killed you?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 45
Kudos: 582





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> Thanks to siria for the beta and thestarsexist for the encouragement!
> 
> For missp - I wanted to give you something that was NOT canon-typical violence. :) Also, I love you.

Yusuf’s body woke him for prayer, even on such little sleep, and he untangled himself from where he’d wound his arms and legs around Nicolò’s while they slept. Nicolò said a few words in his own language and settled back into sleep with a slight frown on his face. Yusuf smoothed it away with his thumb before dressing and exiting as quietly as possible.

His prayers were no less fervent than usual, but not one moment longer than they had to be.

Back in their room, Yusuf shucked his clothes and climbed back onto the pallet behind Nicolò, who stirred and lay back into Yusuf’s body.

Yusuf stared down at him. “Beautiful,” he said softly, one of many words he would have to teach Nicolò to speak in his language soon. Maybe today would be the day for it. “So beautiful. How could I have ever killed you?”

He bent his head to kiss Nicolò as Nicolò’s eyes fluttered open. Nicolò said something in his own language again, smiled, and pulled Yusuf’s head down to kiss him again.

Nicolò’s kiss was as beautiful as he was. Yusuf reveled in the play of their tongues together, in the slide of Nicolò’s beard against his lips, in the gasps and murmurs Nicolò let flow freely.

“Beautiful,” Yusuf said, kissing his way along Nicolò’s jaw to his ear. “You’re beautiful.”

Nicolò pulled at the blanket trapped between them. Between them they separated just enough to yank it to one side and pressed back against each other. Yusuf felt Nicolò’s cock harden against his and groaned into his mouth. Nicolò responded with a stream of words too fast and possibly too profane for Yusuf’s limited ear to follow; Yusuf understood his meaning as clearly as if they’d grown up speaking the same language. He kissed Nicolò hard and shifted up so he could reach down for his cock.

It had only been one night; they were still learning one another, and Yusuf thought approvingly of how much time might lie ahead of two men who could not, would not die, and how much they could learn about each other, learn to do to each other in that time. 

Nicolò covered Yusuf’s hand on his cock and stroked with him, showing him what he liked and how to please him. Yusuf committed it to memory along with the look on Nicolò’s face as Yusuf twisted his hand just right; Nicolò’s hand dropped away and his eyes fixed on Yusuf’s.

“So beautiful,” Yusuf said for the fifth or sixth or hundredth time, who cared? “So beautiful, be beautiful for me, my Nicolò…”

Nicolò’s expression as he came was the definition of bliss. 

Yusuf’s hand was already slippery from Nicolò. He wrapped it around his cock and barely needed to touch himself at all before he came across Nicolò’s stomach. Nicolò, eyes still half-closed and smile still wondrous, brushed his fingers across Yusuf’s arm and pulled him down for a kiss.

Yusuf cleaned himself up carelessly and Nicolò more tenderly and lay down behind him again. He buried his face in the side of Nicolò’s neck, tasting the sweat there. “Beautiful,” he said yet again, and caught his breath as he heard Nicolò haltingly repeat it back to him.

He fell back asleep with his arms around Nicolò, one hand pressed to his heart, lulled by the strong beat.


End file.
